lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-198.237.49.251-20190104011743
Hey it’s me MissVoltron❤️! Here’s my fanfiction. I made it for a school writing project and i want to put it on fanfiction.net but i cannot because I’m not aloud so ya. Please send positive comments and critique! ENJOY! Chapter one: The makeover So what do we do now?” Bain asked. Tonight Sophie and all her friends are staying at the Vackers for a sleepover. And they had just come in from playing base quest. “Well there’s truth or dare and spin the bottle and...... eeeeek” Linh’s face lit up “MAKE OVERS!!!!!” Biana and Linh squealed together as they took running down the hall to Biana’s room “Oh no, no stopping them now” Dex sighed “Great and I had just got all the glitter out of my hair from last time” Tam groaned “Well I hope they do it again, you looked hysterical bangs boy!” Keefe snickered “Well you didn't have the best look either Sencen” Tam retorted “I enjoyed every second of it.” This time it was Tam who snickered “Ya I still can’t believe you actually agreed to the girls dare” Fitz said “Me to” Sophie agreed “when you said you’d do anything you really meant it, I just wish I had gotten a picture of it!” “Well I have to disagree it was nothing compared to when I dared him to kiss my sister” Fitz laughed “ It still makes me laugh!” “Wait You’ve kissed Biana!?” Tam yelped turning to Keefe “Come on bangs boy we’ve already gone over this it was mostly on the cheek” Keefe said, he looked really uncomfortable “now even though I love talking about me and how awesome I looked in that dress it Fosters turn. “Ya I don’t think your going to get out of this one Sophie” Dex said “Ya they were pretty mad when you locked yourself in the bathroom to avoid there makeup” Tam agreed “It’s really not that bad” Fitz said “Ya but have you ever worn makeup Fitzy? I think not!” Keefe exclaimed “He has a point Fitz” Dex agreed “I hate to agree, but I have to. You never have.” Tam sighed “Remember bangs boy neither have you or Dexy” Keefe said “Hey this isn’t about us!” Dex yelped “Fine, whatever” Fitz sighed “Alrighty let’s get this makeover started!!” Biana yelled as she entered. “Nooot me” Tan said “i’ll see you when this is over, or rather you’ll see me.” And like that Tam shrouded himself in his shadows and was gone. “So then.... let’s do....” Linh said as she looked at the others “Dex!” Dex looked like he had no idea how to feel “And I’ll do Fitz then we’ll move onto Keefe and Sophie!” And with in seconds they both had there makeup and any kind of beauty product you could think of out and had Fitz and Dex strapped to chairs with ribbon. “All done! Look how awesome their hair is!” “Ya but it looks weird with there base quest jerseys” Linh said “it would look way better with something more oh I don’t know, formal?” “Ooooh, yes! We all should dress fantasy! Keefe it’s your turn!” Baina said turning to Keefe. “Na uh, you are not touching my hair! Besides no one who’s as good looking as me needs a makeover!” Keefe said “Fine, whatever Keefe you won this round.” they sighed “Now.....” they turned to Sophie “It’s your turn!” Biana squealed “ Boys go to Fitz’s room and fined some fancier cloths. And in the meantime.... Sophie it’s your turn!” Baina squealed “Yes! Biana can we use your mom’s bathroom? That way Sophie’s makeover will be a big surprise! » “Totally Linh my mom lets me use it all the time and she has one of those talking mirror’s and her name is Cyrah! Come on Sophie!” “Ya guys I think I’ll sit this one out, and why is her name Cyrah does it have anything to do with Prentice? Plus I was going to check on Grady and Edaline.” Sophie said. Prentice is the one who risked his own sanity to keep the location of Sophie’s secret nearly 15 years ago and Cyrah is his now dead wife. Grady and Edaline are Sophie’s adoptive parents that took her in when she moved to the lost cities, sure they had some bumps in the bogging but they were past that, Sophie had even started calling them mom and dad. “Nope nuh uh you escaped us last time but we will never let that happen again, besides you aren’t s’opposer to check on your parents at a sleepover they check on you! Oh and y’a her name is Cyrah, on purpose because my mom wanted to pay her some respect.” Biana sighed “really Sophie and it’s your matching party soon so it’s time to start thinking about what your going to wear” Sophie cheeks burned. She had just recently finished her match making packet and she was going to open it at her party we’re all the boys on her list come and she gets to know them better. But Sophie still wasn’t sure how she felt about it all, the elves do relationships differently, you can’t choose anyone to love it’s up to the matchmakers to do it all, and if you Marie someone else you are know as a bad match and your children have to go through the Tormenting of bullies ( not literally but that’s a pretty good way to some it up). “Come on Sophie!” Biana squealed as she grabbed Sophie’s arm and dragged her down the hall to Dellas bathroom. When they got in there Linh and Biana dumped all their supplies on the giant counter. Dellas bathroom was giant it had a crystal counters and a glass shower, the walls were covered in butterfly wallpaper but it wasn’t like little kids room the butterflies somehow made it seem even more, well… Della! “So Linh What should we do with this one?” Biana had changed her voice to have a way thicker british accent “darling, are you feeling anything that you might want” she asked Sophie “Nope I’m just gonna let you go crazy cause you know way more about this stuff then I do, sooo let loose!” Sophie had to admire the idea of walking out all fancy after the prettiest people she new had given her a makeover sounded really different but nice? She also wonder what Fitz would think? “Eeeek!!!” Biana and Linh screamed “I’m gonna go finned some dresses for Sophie while you get to work with makeup and hair,” Biana said “I really can’t believe Sophie Foster is willingly getting a makeover” Biana exclaimed, she then chanted “Super Sophie” and “Forever Foster” as she ran to her room to find the dresses. “So,” Linh said “I’m going to do your hair first that way we can match the makeup to your dress, that cool with you?” “Sure… like a said go crazy, go ALL out because this is a one and only time thing.” “Alright!” Linh whooped thrusting her fist in the air. She got to work first she spent forever brushing out Sophie’s messy hair. Then she got it wet, then she tried a bunch of different things with Sophie hair finally deciding on something but Sophie couldn't tell what it was until she could finally see her self. The elixir Linh had given her a few minutes ago a had curled Sophie’s blonde hair then she had braided some of it to go at the top of her head like a headband, and finally she had added a golden and dime encrusted barrette that was soooooo pretty! “Linh this is I-I I love it!” Sophie said reaching up to feel the braid. Her hair was so soft, it hadn’t felt that way since she was little and her human mom had done something with it every day until Sophie realized she hated it. But this, this was different it made Sophie feel beautiful and look the part to, what was Fitz going to think? On that note Biana burst in holding a pile of so many tunics and gowns that she looked like she might fall over until she dropped them and hadn’t even broken a sweat. “So Sophie, which one is catching your eye, also you can try as many as you want. I brought a big verity, some poofy some fitted others pale colored some bright neon and so on because you said go all out so... I did.” Sophie decided to try on a pale pink one that didn’t look to fitted or to open but it was also really big on her so she let Linh pick the next one and she chose to have Sophie try on a violet dress that went to her knees and was longer in the back. It also didn’t fit right, Sophie couldn’t breath what so ever and I made her trip over and over again. The black swan had enhanced Sophie’s genetics before she was born so she could be super powerful and intelligent and accurate but they did not gift her with grace or balance. After she fell in the violet dress for the fourth time Biana took a turn choosing, and she picked out a sparkly red dress that was fitted on the top half and starting in the middle of her stomach it go flowing ending at her knees. The dress was not something Sophie would were normally but it wasn’t that bad, she kinda even liked it, it made her feel like she really had just gotten a makeover. The dress was tight is some areas with made her feel a tiny bit self conscious but at the same time she liked it. So she told Biana and Linh “Well, what do you think because I think this is the one!” Biana and Linh both agreed and immediately stated jabbering on about which makeup to use. In the end they both agreed on red lipstick, sparkly gold eyeshadow and some blush obviously. When Biana and Linh finish they both took a step back to give Sophie room to turn around and so when she turned around they didn’t just admire their work they fell silent “What? Do I look weird? Oh I knew I shouldn’t have done this.” Sophie sighed “No Sophie it’s...” Linh tried to say “Just look for your self Soph” Biana said. Sophie turned to the mirror and immediately she understood. She look... she looked well, amazing! With her hair and the dress and the makeup she almost didn’t recognize herself. “So all we need are some shoes” Linh said. They walked together to Biana’s room and when the got there they decided on some golden shoes that were open toed and kinda just open in general with a three inch heel, which Sophie totally thought she would fall in and humiliate herself but Biana promised that these shoes were different they had a little trick to them so you couldn’t fall. After Linh had chosen a dark blue dress that went to her ankles, and Biana had chosen a purple dress and the was totally like a ball gown they walked down the hall once again but this time they went back to the boys. When they entered let’s just put it like this Biana and Linh walk in. Tam had appeared from his shadows The Tam says Biana looks amazing but she clearly only wanted to here what Keefe had to say. And Dex told Linh she looked really beautiful. They both girls said “And now, presenting our friend Sophie Foster!” And with those words Sophie stepped in the room Keefe, Tam and Dex’s jaws dropped and they fell silent and Fitz.... he-he looked in aw, he was stunned he was putting on his best MOVIE STAR SMILE EVER!!! Sophie’s heart did that weird fluttery thing when she realized all this and when she caught him smiling and staring at her. Then her stomach did a couple of backflips. “Sophie you look, amazing.” Fitz said flashing another movie star smile while blushing. Wait, BLUSHING!? Fitz Vacker the golden boy, the perfect person, the best human being ever was BLUSHING! “Thanks Fitz” Sophie mumbled, she started to blush as well. “Let’s play truth or dare!” Biana squealed “Nooooooo”almost all of them whined “Ah Come on friends, you can take advantage of all this!” Keefe said gesturing to himself “Really, Keefe? Really?” Tam sighed “your really going there?” “Well bangs boy you obviously need a haircut.” Keefe said “Wait, why?” Tam asked “Because obviously you're too blind to know what I was really trying to say” “Oh really?” “Yes, I was saying… I’m not going to turn down any dares they throw my way, so there” silence followed so they started the game. Biana went first. “So. I’ll start this of slow and steady, Linh truth or dare!” Biana asked “Um, Truth?” Linh replied “Ok, um…. what is the most humiliating thing you have ever made your brother do?” “Oh well-“ she then started a fit of made giggle while Tam’s cheeks got red really fast “They best and humiliating thing I have ever made him do is.... when we were in Atlantis a few weeks ago and I was doing a bunch of shopping, Intown was tagging along because you know how her years, and there are just so many dresses and I can I get them all, so I forced him to try on about half of them for me so I could get a better look at them!” Linh had started laughing soooo hard she was barely breathing! “Okay, okay my turn” Linh finally said gasping for breath. “Tam, truth or dare?” “Wait,what!? Didn't I just suffer?!” Tam yelped “Yep!” Linh replied smiling in a don’t ask again kind of way. “So answer me Tam, truth or dare?” “Fine,” he sighed “truth” “Did you enjoy that shopping spree I was just telling everyone about?” Linh asked Tam suddenly sat up way straitor “are you kidding! That was the most humiliating thing I ever done! How could you ask if I liked it!” Tam yelled. Linh started her laughing fit all over again, when she finally stopped she said “Tam you have no idea how fun it is to watch you when you get so mad and embarrassed! I only asked you because I wanted to see your face!” Linh started laughing again. Tam mumbled soothing under his breath. “Fine my turn, Keefe truth or dare?” “Duuuuuuuuh, DARE!” He declared “Come on bangs boy you know me better than that!” Keefe said smirking “Oh, I know.” Tam said “I dare you to let Biana and Dex mess up you hair and you have to keep it like that for at least 3 days.” He looked really proud with his dare, like he’d been wanting to do it for a looong time. “What!? No!” Keefe squeaked “no, no, no, no, no!” “You have to Keefe!” Biana cheered him on “besides you’ll look good no matter what.” She blushed when she realized what she had said “Fine” Keefe finally gave in. And the rest of the hour went like that. One dare to do this, someone tells a secret about that and repeat. Until... it was Biana’s turn once again. “Sophie, truth or dare?” “Dare Biana! Bring it on!” She yelled (everyone had really gotten into the game so basically getting really competitive). “Alright, I dare you to... tell Fitz the secret you have been holding back from him!” Biana squealed, everyone else gasped, Fitz looked really really really happy! “What!?” She screamed “I-I-I” “Do it, do it, do it!” Her friends were chanting now? What the heck! “FINE, FINE, FINE!” She yelled over all the commotion “I’ll do it, but it will be telepathically!” “Aww” everyone but Fitz side, he had had gotten up from the chair he had been sitting in and moved to wear she was sitting on the ground back against the wall. “May I have access to your head... sorry that sounded really weird.” Fitz said “No problem and, yes” Sophie sighed “let’s do this”